Another World
by Whistle Mist
Summary: In another world their life was hell.


**I don't own Batman**

* * *

The Wayne house was an old house from the early forties. Barely updated with an electric oven and a microwave and indoor plumping it suited it's purpose for Bruce when he fist moved into this tiny two bedroom house.

A long time ago his Father had had a fortune and lost it all. They ended up living in a three bedroom apartment, the four of them, Father, Mother, his older brother Thomas and himself. Bruce liked it. They spent way more time together then they had ever had before.

Than when one day when Bruce was eighteen and getting ready to go to collage his family had gotten into a car accident. All three of them died that day and if Bruce hadn't been at school he would have been too.

Years passed and Bruce moved out into that tiny two bedroom house. He worked a job as a store manager and it kept him comfortable. The pay was average but than again it wasn't like he was a manger to a large company but rather an okay one. Then things changed. He ended up with a gypsy son who's own parents sold him for food. A street rat who had tried to steal the tires off his car, a friend of his had abandoned his son for being small and then to top it all off one of his girlfriends had come by to drop off his biological son claiming that she didn't want him anymore.

So, in a span of three years Bruce had four sons, Dick Jason, Tim and Damian and all of them shared this tiny two bedroom house.

Damn.

Dick was chewing on the end fo his pen as he looked through the work ads searching for something. He needed something to help the family out. With what happened to Bruce and Tim the needed money and fast.

They were poor but happy until one day Bruce had been on his way to take Tim to an interview for a collage. Tim was seventeen and had gotten done with school like it was nothing and had gotten full scholarships for Harvard! It was going to b e perfect until a truck had come out of nowhere mashing the family's car.

Bruce was in a full body cast and in self induced coma. Tim looked like he had tumbled down a mouthin and was in a coma and paralyzed from the waist down. They didn't know when he would wake up if ever. So, Dick and Jason had been left to figure out what to do.

Dick was twenty one, Jason twenty, and Damian was thirteen.

They had been blindsided and didn't know what to do.

Damian had started to take care of himself. Getting up, getting ready, eating, and walking himself to and form school. Jason dropped out to get two jobs. Dick had to quite his comity collage to find a job. What little savings they had was quickly draying thanks to the hospital.

The store had fired Bruce because he didn't show up for work. How was Bruce going to work when he was half dead?! Shaking his head Dick circled a few things before getting up and going to grab his jacket before heading out.

Three months later Jason was working two dead-end jobs, Dick had gotten a job he hated. Dick and Jason had told Damian that he was working nights as a security guard. There was no way in hell they were going to tell Damian that Dick had been forced into working as a male stripper. It was shamefully and dick hated feeling so cheat, so… used.

Than to add to their shock Tim had woken up. Tim had shocked the doctors by somehow learning how to walk again. But something was wrong. He could walk slowly, move his hands but Tim was just no Tim anymore.

It was like someone had stolen Tim's soul and left his body empty. Tim walked around smiling softly at anyone and everything, his eyes completely trusting. As it turned out the hit to Tim head had been far worse than they could have imagined. Tim was basically a walking doll now.

To both Dick and Jason shock it had been Damian who had stepped up to take care of Tim. He had scoffed at them as he took Tim's arm leading the older boy to a chair and sitting him down. Damian grabbed a bowl of soup and sat down in front of Tim before spoon feeding the other who stared at Damian with a kind smile.

"We all have our burdens to bare," Damian had said scowling at them before he looked at Tim and his anger had softened before he gave him another spoon. "Drake's dead. Timothy might have a chance."

Jason lost one job, the bills climbed and Damian had quit school… not even in high school yet and he had dropped out to take care of Tim since they couldn't afford to pay for a caretaker. The bills kept on coming and one day dick had come home with extra money. Jason questioned where it had come from but Dick wouldn't answer, but his brothers notice that that day the brightness in those eyes seemed to dim.

Damian had no idea what he had gotten into. He had to watch Tim all day every day and all night. If he didn't his brother might kill himself. Tim had nearly drowned himself a few times in the shower, walked out into open traffic, left the house when someone had left the door opened and fell into the snow in only shorts and a shirt. It was hard taking care of someone who was like a mindless child.

But no matter what Damian couldn't help but feel the warmth in his heart after each time he didn't something for the older teen and his brother would smile at him like he was the greatest thing in the world.

It was thanks enough.

Dick had gotten caught for selling himself to wealthy people in and was taken in. Slade Wilson had bailed him out… for a price and had given Dick a job. Dick hated it and really there was no difference in what was happening because he was still selling his body.

Jason had started to sell between jobs. Something he never though he would have to do. He even had to take care of a few people. Jason knew that his dad would never approve but everything took money… money, money, money….

Than horror struck them once again as the hospital had sent Bruce away to another hospital. The three of them had fought, begged, cried, but they took their Father away to be treated somewhere else and through all the hurt the damn doctor had grinned and told them now they didn't have to worry about their Dad.

When Damian had turned sixteen he had gotten a laptop from both Jason and Dick who had saved up a little here and there for his birthday. It was funny though since none of them celebrated anything anymore, including birthdays and Christmas.

Damian had taken it with him to the library where he would let Tim color. Tim had learned to talk a little bit over the last few years but other than that he was still the same. Damian had learned that as long as Tim had something simple to do such as color, tv, listening to a story off the radio or music or even just following Damian around and doing simple chores than he was happy.

Once on the internet Damian had picked up fast using sites to get his GED before he looked up online jobs. He had gotten one secretly and was saving up. Earlier he had heard both Grayson and Todd talking seriously about what they were going to do with Tim. They were running out of money and the hospital was holding them for paying all of the bills for their family and they talked about how Damian could get two jobs to help them if they didn't have Tim and then here was a sickening motion from Grayson that changed the way Damian saw his two eldest brothers.

"Gypsy sell and buy kids all the time. Tim's still small and they think that Damian's a year older than him… we can lie about his age and get something for him."

"How much?"

"At least ten thousand at least. Black hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin, and childlike? They'd buy him."

"If not… there was some underground Rings that like them young."

A year later and Damian wouldn't let Tim out of his sight no matter what. Two years, and nearly two thousands dollars a month for his work made almost twenty for thousands. Damian was packing his things and Tim's. The old suit cases and boxes where in a small pile as Tim sat on the floor holding a pilling against his chest looking up at Damian with confused sadness.

Damian smiled at him before he leaned down to slip on the plain black shoes on his feet before helping him up. Outside was a rental car. Damian sat Tim on the stairs before using the rope he had to tie him to the bar near so he wouldn't wander off.

After putting the stuff into the car he put Tim into the passenger side before pulling out of the driveway. Damian looked back once at the two bedroom house before looking ahead. There was no turning back and he wasn't going to let his brother be sold to god knows who.

As he left Damian saw Jason and Dick running after him. He slowed down as Dick ran up to him. "What are you doing?!"

"We're leaving or did you think I would let a drug lord and a gypsy whore sell my brother."

The words shocked Jason and Dick so much that Damian drove off forever taking Tim with him.

As they drove Damian had a shock himself when Tim smiled at him. "Thank you Damian."

A month later Jason and Dick had gotten a letter from Damian informing them that he had found Father and sent them an address to the Gotham City Graveyard and said that when they had moved their father they had been lying, that Bruce Wayne had been dead for two days before that.

Dick laid on his side on the couch sobbing horribly as he drank some strong vodka. Jason had been in shock for hours before he walked over to Dick and handed him a bottle of strong pain pills. Dick swallowed them all and downed the last of his drink. Five minutes later he fell asleep and Jason knew he wasn't going to wake up. Covering him Jason walked over to the window before raising his gun to his head and fired.

Damian wrote books about their lives and people loved them. They where making millions all over the world and he and Tim lived well and good, and Damian could afford to get Tim the help he needed and he paid for his brothers funreals.

"Dmaian?" Tim asked one night as he sat in front of the tv watching a movie and playing with some stuffed animals.

"Yes?"

"Do you think… in another world…" Tim spoke slowly trying not to mess up his words. "That… where all.. together… a-and happy?"

"I'm positive." Damian smiled at him. "There are countless worlds, so they say."

Tim smiled as he nodded before he laid on his side. "Damian… when's… everyone… coming… home?"

"Soon." Damian said knowing that tomorrow Tim would forget them. "Soon."

* * *

**I'm depressed okay? **


End file.
